


Together, huh?

by VermilionStar



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermilionStar/pseuds/VermilionStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief drabble regarding X-eins and H-neun's relationship in the Dorssian forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, huh?

L-elf put down the stone. “töten, nicht getötet” he replied putting his hand on the phrase. “It is best that we kill rather can get killed ourselves, isn’t that right?”  
The other young Karlstein trainees were still shaken over the death of their comrade, or rather, the murder by their own hands. X-eins was still weeping silently behind H-neun, holding on to his sleeve.  
H-neun took his best friend’s hand and squeezed it to reassure him.  
He gave X-eins a quick smile and then looked up to L-elf who was now facing the group. “töten, nicht getötet,” he said with pure conviction in his voice, “Blitzendegen!” 

Q-vier and A-drei repeated the phrase in unison. H-neun gave his friend a small nudge. X-eins fixed his glasses and looked up. “Blitzendegen!”  
L-elf closed his eyes and smiled as much as the stoic boy could, “Blitzendegen!”  
A few minutes passed, and the group started to head back to camp, save for X-eins who still had his gaze fixated on what L-elf had written. “Why must we kill comrades?” he asked himself. “F-sechs…”  
“Because it was necessary to survive, X.”  
X-eins turned around to notice his best friend still standing there next to him. “I guess but…”  
“We’re warriors now. We’ve gotta look out for each other and do what we have to, right?” H-neun made a big toothy, but clearly forced, grin.  
X-eins could not help but smile a little too. In combined relief that they were free from being suspects of being in cahoots with a Royalist, and because of the fact that he was standing there with the one who always stood beside him no matter what. H-neun was attempting to lighten the mood and act tough as usual. It was reassuring just seeing that smile of his, fake or not.  
“We’ll be the best soldiers Dorssia has ever seen. Cain will be proud of how far we’ve come then.” X-eins said fixing his oversized glasses once again, pure conviction sparkling in his grey eyes.  
H-neun laughed. Of course he would say something like that. “You have such a one-track mind.”  
“I-I do not! And that’s big talk coming from the laziest person in our squadron.”  
“Fine, point taken.”  
~  
“Your stance is off, X!”  
“What, no it’s no- OH!” X-eins fell right into the snow on his back after being kicked behind the knees by his sparring partner.  
“Told you.” H-neun said pressing his blade to his friend’s throat, just lightly enough not to draw blood. “If I were the enemy, you’d be dead.” He pulled back and held out his hand. “I think that’s enough for today. You’re improving, X.”  
“Right.” X-eins breathed, feeling exhausted from all the training that day. He took H-neun’s hand, stood up and shook the snow off his uniform. H-neun always bested him in anything that physically taxing, but the tables turned when it came to tactics and intelligence work. Not only did their skills contrast the other’s, but so did their personalities. They balanced each other out, and that made them quite the formidable team.  
H-neun’s expression sullied. “Hey, X,” he said, lowering his tone.  
X-eins nodded in acknowledgment.  
“Don’t get careless again. If anyone’s dying first, it’s gonna be me.”  
X-eins looked at H-neun straight in the eyes and looked even more serious than was usual “Don’t try to sound heroic.” He said quietly. “Remember years ago when I told you we would be the best soldiers in all of Dorssia together? That still holds true.”  
H-neun snorted and gave his friend a playful shove. “Okay whatever you say, Cain junior.”  
Together, huh?


End file.
